eternal_rubiconfandomcom-20200214-history
RTN-X06 Victorious Vindication
Info The RTN-X06 Victorious Vindication is one of the five main Rubicons of the Alliance side in Eternal Rubicon. It is piloted by Riley Guarstein. Weapons SMWP-LRW05 “Zenith” Light Luminance Rifle Two experimental beam rifles with a rather unique concept, Zenith gathers the photons naturally emitted by the stars, collects them and focuses them into a stream of destructive energy. This allows them a rather unique feature which allows the Victorious Vindication to increase (or reduce) the rate of fire depending on the situation. By paying an EN cost, it is possible to “adjust” the rate of fire on the rifle. However, once adjusted only that amount of attacks can be fired off per turn. No more or less (EN cost of attacks themselves is calculated after the “adjustment”). Depending on environmental circumstances, the EN cost of the rifle’s attacks can be reduced (or the attack damage can be increased) due to higher background photon levels or other unique phenomena. One of the rifles can be modified to a pistol shape for better close range combat capacity before battle. *Number Carried: 2 ::*Energy Consumption: 10 EN per shot, 25 EN per adjustment ::*Range: 2-5 Rifle Range, 1-3 Pistol Range Unknown Unknown Unknown Unknown Rubicon Core Unique Attribute: Sealtiel - Amplification Circle System The gigantic circle typically affixed on the back of Victorious Vindication, Sealtiel is a system specialized in the replication and enhancement of attacks. Through means that have so far completely baffeled Alliance scientists, the Sealtiel core seems capable of replicating whatever phenomena or inorganic material that passes through the circle. By detatching from the back of the Victorious Vindication (and controlled via a rather complicated approach using liquid nanometal particles and magnetism), any attack that passes through the circle will be replicated to its fullest. Kinetic or solid light weaponry seems to have no difference in regards to their offensive capabilities as Sealtiel seems capable of even replicating solid matter for seemingly no energy cost. However, it is limited to very simplistic effects and shapes in its reproduction, as was discovered when initial tests into converting Sealtiel into a mobile factory were proposed. Any complex constructions involving high grade electronics (replication of Mobile Suits or weaponry) or organical material simply emerge as an inert mess, as its complexity seems to overwhelm the system itself. Unique Activation: Sanctus Sealtiel - Blessed by the Pious A fusion of both the Sealtiel and the Parallax system, Sanctus Sealtiel, upon activation creates a Parallax loop that feeds into the Sealtiel ring. Once activated, the user fires a Zenith attack into the Parallax loop, which, after a brief moment (1 turn), is multiplied to ridiculous degrees. There are two forms this attack can take. The second form is a “focused loop release”, where the attacks are intercoiled into one large attack, capable of devastating damage. In this case, the ring is aimed towards the target and is released as a stream of destructive energy, composed of thousands of intertwined singular Zenith beams. ::*Energy Consumption: 125 EN Category:Rubicon Category:Mobile Suit Category:Alliance